


【浮城谜事/推拿】【秦枫×小马】旅程

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【浮城谜事/推拿】【秦枫×小马】旅程

01  
那天晚上，秦枫和小马没羞没躁地在秦枫家里做了三次。  
客厅，浴室，卧室。  
刚刚射过的两人躺在床上喘气。  
室内是静谧的沉默。  
秦枫侧过头看着胸膛上下起伏的小马，觉得这样安静的他出奇的性感。  
出奇的讨人喜欢。  
秦枫忍不住拿长臂一捞，小马就势钻进了他的怀里，然后像过去的很多次一样凑在他脖颈间嗅来嗅去。  
那动作无辜又诱人。  
秦枫的喉结滚了滚，赶紧拿胳膊抵住小马，在两人之间撑出一段距离。小马垂下眼睫，搂着他的胳膊就有点要滑下来的意思，秦枫知道他这是不高兴了。  
他知道他需要说些什么，秦枫咽了口唾沫，突然蹦出来一句：“小马，我们去旅行吧。”  
果不其然，小马抬了抬头，“看”着秦枫，从喉咙里发出一声暗哑的疑问：“嗯？”  
本来是不过脑子出口的一句话，在秦枫镇定下来后，却愈发觉得可行。  
事实上，这个想法不是第一次出现在他脑海中了。  
自从和小马在一起后，他们从来没有正儿八经的出去好好散散心过，虽然每天住在一起朝夕相对，但他觉得需要一个这样的经历，不然总觉得有些遗憾。  
秦枫又重复了一遍：“去旅行吧，我们。”小马的眼睫毛颤了颤，没说话。秦枫就捏着他高挺秀气的鼻梁骨晃了晃：“行―不―行―啊―”  
小马觉得他捏的有些疼，于是微微皱眉将他的手指拽下来，含在嘴里咬住了。  
秦枫一下就不敢动了，愣愣的看着小马的嘴，挺不争气地咽了咽口水。  
小马含着他的手指，含糊不清地回道：“好……好啊……”

秦枫颇费了些力气才从老板手里抠出来假期。毕竟是靠手艺吃饭的人，秦枫也做好了不给假期就跳槽的打算，但他有些担心小马拿不到假期这事儿就这么搁浅了。  
出人意料的是沙复明很爽快地给了假。  
晚上吃完饭后，小马就问他想没想好要去哪，秦枫立刻起身去了卧室，拿出一张中国地图挂在墙上。  
然后小马就感觉到秦枫回来蹲在他脚边，拽着他的手让他摸一个东西：“你猜，这是个什么？”  
秦枫的声音是带笑的，小马特别喜欢他这样的声音，它会宠溺地擦着他的耳朵和心脏缓缓而过。  
于是小马也带着笑细细感受着那个东西的花纹与凸起，过了会，他歪了歪头肯定地说：“飞镖。”  
秦枫“嗯”了一声，站起身来摸了摸小马柔软的头发，然后说：“你一会拿着这个飞镖朝那边的墙投过去，扎到哪儿咱们就去哪。”  
在这个瞬间，小马闻到了自己身上爆炸的味道。  
那是一种爆炸一样的爱意，它锐不可当，呼啸而来。  
小马在遇到秦枫之前，世界是黑暗的，安静的，懵懂的。秦枫出现之后，才让他明白原来有些事是可以那么光明磊落的，有的人是可以那么善良温柔的。秦枫给他带来了光，或者说他自己本身就是那束光。  
他顿时觉得，完了，自己好像离不开秦枫了。  
他又觉得，真好，我离不开秦枫了。  
小马贴着秦枫站起来，对方连忙揽着他的腰好让他站稳，小马有些急切地摸上了他的耳朵，然后借着揪耳朵的力量迫使秦枫低下了头。  
随后近乎讨好地贴住他的嘴唇，将舌头纠缠过去。  
秦枫刚开始仍然费力的挤出几个字：“扔……扔飞镖……”  
在小马加深了这个吻之后，他慢慢松开了飞镖随手扔在桌子上，然后抬起手捧着小马的后脑勺，轻咬了下他的舌头。  
可去他 妈 的扔飞镖吧。

02  
这会儿已是秋天了。  
秦枫翻了翻俩人挂在衣柜里的衣服，深觉有给小马买些衣服的打算，虽然他自己的也不是很多。  
但不管怎么说不能短了小马的。  
打定主意后，秦枫拿好自己的钱夹子，放在夹克里面贴身的兜里，拿了钥匙就准备去接小马了。  
开车的时候秦枫想起他妈妈时常跟他唠叨的诸如“别花钱没个轻重的，记着给自己留个老婆本。”的话，他看了眼车镜下挂着的中国结，那下面镶着一张他和小马的合照。  
他看着照片里闭眼笑的小马，心想我老婆本可不得给小马花么。

推拿中心旁的电线杆子站着个抱着包的小马，乖的秦枫都怕有人给他卖了。  
秦枫把车停在小马身边，远远地看着他。小马似乎是听到了汽车的声音，偏着脑袋仔细辨认了下，然后露出一个了然的笑。  
上了车后，秦枫问他：“汽车的声音你也分的清啊？”  
小马犹豫了下才开口说道：“我们这条街常来的客人开这种车的就你一个啊。”  
“那要是有新客呢？”  
“我就是一种感觉……”  
这会儿秦枫正凑过来给他扣安全带，听了这话便扭头看他：“什么感觉啊小马？”  
大概是感觉到了秦枫熏在他脸上的热气，小马低了低头说道：“就是一种，你来了，我就知道的感觉。”  
你来了，我就知道。  
秦枫愣了愣，小马没有骗人的习惯。与此相反，他恰恰是一个最坦白直率的人，他的话一旦说出口了，那就是他的真实想法。秦枫把这句话放在心里仔细琢磨了会，然后觉得这一刻，他很想亲吻小马。  
他是这么想的，也是这么做的。  
秦枫刚刚亲他的脸的时候，小马立刻感受到了。他拿胳膊缠着秦枫的脖子，抬了抬头，准确无误地找到了秦枫的嘴，用力亲了过去。  
简直就像在掩饰什么一样。  
秦枫侧了侧身子，看到小马从说完那句话就开始通红的耳朵，顿时秦枫的喘息声更加粗重了。  
小马灵活的手指钻进他的衬衣时，秦枫才好歹算是找回了一丝理智。他颇费了些力气扯出小马的手，低声说了句：“这儿……这儿不行……”  
说完他回身在座位上坐好，深吸一口气，狠狠用双手搓了把脸，这才拧了下钥匙，准备开车。  
这日子天天过的，简直太刺激了。

车子直接开到了超市。  
秦枫抓住小马的手走了进去，决定先在一楼买完要买的东西再上二楼给小马买衣服。  
两人一人一只手推着小推车，另一只手用来紧紧相握。  
有一些人用不怀好意的眼神看着他们，秦枫就全当没看见。  
往小推车里放了两个背包后，秦枫顺手在隔壁货架上拿了瓶洗发水。他把洗发水凑到小马鼻子下：“小马，你喜欢这个味道吗？”  
小马闻了一下，脸色立马变得不对了。  
偏偏秦枫还在不知厌烦地追问：“嗯？喜欢吗？”  
小马就抬头“看”他，生硬地回答道：“不喜欢。”  
“好。”秦枫立马放回那瓶洗发水，又换了一瓶让他闻：“这个呢？”  
小马勉强地点点头，手中的衣角已经被他揪得乱七八糟的。  
秦枫还当他是嫌出来太久了，就加快了买东西的步伐。当中有一搭没一搭地跟小马说话，想以此转移他的注意力。哪知小马兴致不高，对他爱搭不理的。  
搞得秦枫有点郁闷。  
当他要提出去二楼的时候，小马深呼吸了一下，像是下定什么决心一样，扭头“看”着他。  
“那个味道……是嫂子的味道。”  
“我不喜欢了。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
他的声音紧张，又坚定。

说实话，秦枫被这突如其来的告白搞的有点发懵。虽然两个人已经在一起有一段时间了，但这样直白出口的话他们说的是少之又少――他们表达感情一般用为爱鼓掌的方式。

秦枫下意识的回了句：“谢谢，我也是。”  
说完就想抽自己一巴掌，这他妈的是上演什么爱心公益活动吗？这么礼貌不如去做推拿中心的前台啊！

小马抿抿嘴，一时不知道怎么回答。

秦枫对自己造成的尴尬气氛感觉十分挫败，他刨了刨他的头发，又觉得扎手的很。  
于是心情变得更加莫名其妙的不好。

他们沉默着结了帐，打了包，要到验票口的时候，秦枫才想起买衣服这事。他看着小马绷得紧紧的下巴，一咬牙，决定臭不要脸一回。

他瞅着没人飞快的亲了小马一口。  
然后秦枫用手指抚弄着小马手上圆圆的茧子，凑到他耳边说：“小马，去买衣服好吗？啊？”  
小马缩了缩脖子，犹豫着挠了挠秦枫的手心，那意思就算同意了。

秦枫心情挺复杂的，他不知道原来这招这么好使。

最终秦枫给小马买了蓝色的夹克和棕色的靴子，穿着它们的小马看上去像一个年轻帅气的大学生，好似拥有很多很多光明的明天可以挥霍。  
这样的小马让他有些失神。  
如果没有九岁的那个事情，现在的小马应该和他们警局那些年轻实习生一样，自信朝气，还有着令人艳羡的初生牛犊不怕虎般的干净与傻气。  
可是如果没有九岁的那个事情，他可能就永远遇不上小马了。想到这儿，秦枫的心又猛地向下一沉。  
他就坐在小沙发上沉思着。

售货员是一个小姑娘，还没看出来小马眼睛有毛病，这会儿正半真半假地夸着小马：“帅哥，你穿这身真的特别帅……看的我都想……想找个你这样的男朋友！”  
小马小声地问秦枫：“你觉得呢？”  
秦枫没出声。  
小马心里有点慌，但好在即使是商场这种气味鱼龙混杂的地方，他还是能准确地捕捉到秦枫的气息。小马试探地寻了寻，双手碰到了秦枫扎人的头发，可能是觉得摸着不舒服，他的手又往下，摸着他的脸停下了。小马又问了句：“这衣服……怎么样？”  
刚才还喋喋不休的小姑娘这会倒吸一口凉气，不说话了。  
小马无意识的做了个捧着秦枫的脸的动作。

秦枫把手放在小马的手背上，脸上下动了两下，这就成了一个抚摸。  
他说：“好看。”

回家后他们收拾行李收拾了半天，后来小马接了个电话就下楼了，还执意不让秦枫陪着。  
过了会小马抱着几个袋子拿钥匙自己开门回来了。  
秦风听见动静出来看了看，顺口问道：“你这拿的什么啊？”  
“给你的。”小马说完拿着导盲棍扣扣扣扣地向他走来，秦枫忙跨了几步贴着他站好了。  
他接过去一看，嘿，也是夹克和靴子。  
小马没听见他表示欢喜之类的情绪，就抠着衬衣上的扣子解释道：“前两天高唯回家了，我托她帮你买的。”  
秦枫看了眼吊牌，忍不住在心里咋舌，但也无话可说。  
谁让小马有钱呢。  
他叹了口气，认认真真的说道：“谢谢你，小马。”  
小马模仿着他之前的语气：“好看。”

说完，两人都笑了。  
秦枫想起童明松之前对他说过的一句话：“哪有那么多如果啊？活在当下呗。”

那就，活在当下吧。

3

第一站去的是L市。  
坐上火车，那些熟悉的建筑和景观飞快的被他们抛在身后。  
擦在身上很难洗去的汽油，流进眼睛的汗水和尘土，潜伏在沉默和黑暗里的勾心斗角，对生活毫无脾气的逆来顺受，好像也都暂时可以不必考虑了。  
小马和秦枫肩膀挨着肩膀地坐在一起。  
小马在闭着眼睛笑。  
他虽然看不到他们生活的城市被甩在身后的样子，但他可以捕捉到气息和味道。  
一种崭新的，自由的味道扑面而来，这味道好像贯穿了他的身体，让他觉得自己轻飘飘的。小马好像是会飞了，尖塔被他远远的抛下，会飞的小马才发现原来尖塔是那么陈旧和渺小，新奇的感觉原来是这么诱人和美妙。  
像九岁那年尚且完好的蛋糕上的一颗红樱桃。  
秦枫看着小马脸上确凿又生动的笑――或许那简直可以称之为明亮了，心里柔软的地方就跟被小马亲手戳过一样，更加软的一塌糊涂。  
他揽着小马的肩，在他耳边带着戏谑的说道：“小马，咱们这样，像不像私奔啊？”  
秦枫的笑声很熟悉，他想了半天才想起来――那是曾经缓慢爬过脚趾的海潮，潮湿又温暖。  
小马没有回答，他只是有些出神地想：我的记性现在怎么变得这么好了，可以想到那么多九岁之前遇见的事了。

没有什么波折的住进了旅馆。  
老板娘是个涂着艳丽口红，把自己裹在一袭暗色花纹裙子里的女人。她纤细苍白的手指夹着一支女士香烟，烟气缭绕间，她眯着眼看人的姿态就有些妩媚动人的意味。  
虽然小马不是很乐意，但为了搬行李更方便些，秦枫还是拜托老板娘帮忙照看下小马，自己则哼哧哼哧的往楼上搬行李。  
搬到最后一趟的时候，秦枫想过去跟小马说一声再等最后一下就好了，略微走进的时候听见老板娘问了小马一句：“你身边那个帅哥跟你什么关系啊？你哥啊？”  
小马轻轻地嗯了一声。  
秦枫心情有些复杂的搬着行李上楼了。

进了房间以后，秦枫拿出小马背包里宝贝放着的收音机，帮他换了个放单田芳评书的频道。  
小马就把手平放在大腿上，耳朵朝收音机的方向张开，很认真的听着。  
在一片“李元霸干别的笨，练武可一门灵。他的武艺和力气与日俱增，越练越精，就连他的老师袁天罡、李春风都不敢和他相碰……”的热闹氛围中，秦枫忍不住开口问了句：“你……刚才跟老板娘说我是你哥是吗？”  
小马静默了一瞬。  
小马全身好像僵住了，只有手动了动，从腿上垂了下来，然后往旁边探了探，找到了秦枫的手握住。  
秦枫正要开口说些“你要顾虑的话，那你以后都可以这么介绍我”之类贴心窝讲道理的话的时候，小马突然用力的捏了捏秦枫的手心，然后他碰碰嗦嗦地用手摸上秦枫的胳膊，肩膀，脖子，下巴，当他摸到嘴巴的时候，终于露出了一个如释重负的笑。  
那笑看的秦枫心里猛地一疼。  
他大约是觉得秦枫生气了，又认为只要用力讨好的亲亲秦枫，秦枫的气大抵都是会消散的――这是小马从他们相处中总结出的“经验”。  
――可实际上秦枫对小马生的气少之又少，那所谓的“经验”只能算做是面对这些个别事件时小马处理问题的态度。  
秦枫觉得小马的态度很不端正，很不严肃，根本不能正面而又真正的解决问题，只能让他既觉得可爱又感到心疼。  
可这会儿小马的嘴巴贴上他的嘴角时，秦枫搂着他的腰半开玩笑地问了一句：“你就是这么对你哥哥的？”  
然后秦枫明显感觉到贴着他的小马一下子呆掉了，他有些慌的想摇一摇小马，却发现小马的脸不知何时变得通红。  
“小马，你发烧了？”秦枫撩开小马的刘海，把手探过去摸摸他的额头。  
小马的嘴唇有些哆嗦，他慢慢地抓住秦枫放他额头上的手，拉到自己唇边，开始亲吻舔弄秦枫的指尖。


End file.
